Clematis L. cultivar New Love.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis plant, botanically known as Clematis L., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98New Lovexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a random cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Clematis L., not patented, in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands, in 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken in Boskoop, The Netherlands, since 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Clematis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar New Love have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98New Lovexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98New Lovexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis:
1. Upright and compact growth habit.
2. Strong stems.
3. Single violet-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Clematis differ primarily from plants of the unidentified parent selections primarily in flower color.
Plants of the new Clematis can be compared to plants of the Clematis heraclefolia cultivar Wyevale, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Boskoop, The Netherlands, plants of the new Clematis differed from of the cultivar Wyevale in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Clematis were more compact than plants of the cultivar Wyevale.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Clematis are darker violet in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Wyevale.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Clematis are not as fragrant as flowers of plants of the cultivar Wyevale.